


Cocoa, Cuddles, & Kisses

by tbehartoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Identity Reveal, Patient Tikki, Sassy Plagg, So many kisses, even more kisses though, fluff and nonsense, just how do you write them after the bajillionth one?, oblivious dorks in love, plenty of hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Marinette and Ladybug have had a talk. Ladybug has agreed that if any of the squad need a place to rest, or to recharge their kwami, then Marinette’s new apartment with its screened-in porch, no one to see a hero come or go, and a mini-fridge stocked with anything that the kwamis may need to recharge is an acceptable safe haven. It’s only to be used in case of emergency, of course, but it is available to any Miraculous holder in need. Amazingly, Chat Noir has a sudden need to see his Princess.Meanwhile, Marinette and Tikki have also had a talk about Chat. They’ve talked about secret identities, what a relationship needs to grow, and how Chat might fit into the picture of the future. His visit tonight might end up bringing him more than hot cocoa and sweet snuggles.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir, Tikki & Plagg
Comments: 32
Kudos: 307





	Cocoa, Cuddles, & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For ML Secret Santa 2019  
> A Present for DappercookieXD  
> Any faults are mine, my beta's did the best they could.

“What do you think, Tikki?” Marinette asked the little godling snuggled up in her fluffy scarf. “Do you think I have something for everybody?”

Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s cheek before dashing through the cold winter air to check the contents of the mini-fridge. She hurried back and quickly dove between the scarf and Marinette’s neck causing the young woman to shudder.

“Looks like you have something for every kwami that’s been used in the last three months,” Tikki squeaked as she pulled the scarf tighter around her shivering form. “I see you added some water and a few sports drinks for the humans. You even got the  Le 5 Frères Camembert that Plagg said he loved last time he visited.” Her tone clearly indicated that she thought Marinette was spoiling her counterpart. “You know you don’t have to win Plagg’s approval to date his chosen, right?”

“Tikki!” Marinette huffed as she closed the fridge. “That’s enough talk like that,” she felt her cheeks warm, so distracted herself by checking that the sun screens she’d hung yesterday were indeed sheltering her small patio from any prying eyes or camera lenses. “I’m not trying to get’s Plagg’s permission to date Chat,” she protested. The small scoff from her kwami was not missed by Marinette. “Plagg is as important to Chat’s ability to do his job as you are to Ladybug’s. I just want him to be as fully powered as he can be to protect Chat from the akumas.” She patted the lump snuggled between her shoulder and her jaw. “I don’t see you protesting the Valrhona chocolate I use in your cookies,” she teased.

“Hmph,” Tikki replied.

Marinette chuckled even as she looked around for anything else she could do to make the space inviting. Everything seemed in order. There was a comfortable lounge chair and a small side table with a basket holding tightly sealed snacks that were clearly labeled with an expiration date. 

She shook her head as she remembered Chat and Carapace daring each other to eat the seemingly innocuous bag of Pasquier pancakes that had been left on a rooftop with a thank you note to the heroes. It wasn’t until each of the boys had already consumed a couple of the cold pancakes that Carapace brought out a moldy specimen that had both her and Queen Bee pulling faces and wanting to get as far away from the bag as possible. Close inspection of the package cleared up the non-mystery. It had expired over five months before they found it and a small tear in the bottom had let the microbes in to feast on their gift. Marinette vowed that all of the snacks left out on the table would never be there for longer than a week. 

She checked off more items on her mental list of things Miraculous holders or their kwami might need. Inside the table’s one drawer was a well stocked first-aid kit along with instructions for some of the basic splinting and bandaging techniques she had found necessary to master during longer akuma battles. A thick wool blanket hung over the back of the chair along with a small cushion. She’d made sure the fairy lights hung around the ceiling of the space would automatically turn on as soon as it got dark enough to need a light to see. Of course, Chat wouldn’t need the light but some of the others didn’t have his night vision. 

Was she still missing something? She sighed. Maybe a heater? She probably wouldn’t know until after the members of the Miraculous Squad actually used it. She slid the screen door open easily, but had a more difficult time getting the heavy glass door to move.

“I guess I’ll need to look and see what’s making that stick before we leave on patrol tonight,” she muttered as she pushed it closed behind her.

“Are you still planning on inviting them tonight then?” Tikki asked with a yawn. She didn’t immediately leave the warmth of Marinette’s scarf. On cold winter days she preferred to snuggle up with her chosen as much as possible instead of flying around.

“Yeah--it’ll be the best time since everyone will be at the meet up.” Marinette went to her kitchen and filled her electric kettle with water. “And I can always let the temporary holders know where to come when I give them their Miraculous,” she paused in taking down a mug. “Tik?” there was an edge to her voice now.

Tikki hummed to indicate she was listening.

“Do you think it’s time for me to reveal to Chat who I am?” She frowned. “After all, I’ve been the Guardian for seven years now. It’s ridiculous that I know who everyone that’s used a Miraculous is--except for Chat,” she grumbled. “He knows who everyone is, except for me!” She slammed a cupboard door. “Don’t you think it’s been long enough?” At Tikkis’s raised brows she continued, “There’s got to be some sort of statute of limitations on the ‘You can’t know the black cat’s true identity’ prohibition, right?” Tikki still didn’t say anything just looked steadily at her Chosen. “For kwami’s sake it’s not like I’m a kid any more. And I’ve known Every. Single. Holder. Everyone since Hawkmoth’s appearance,” she amended. Tikki’s mouth pressed into a thin line. “Well,” she thought back, “there were the few times Chat has been the one passing out a kwami, but those were rare.”

Tikki’s giggle surprised her. “Even then you usually knew,” she pointed out, “since Chat came to Marinette for help most of those times.”

Marinette quickly hunched her shoulders as heat started to burn her neck and ears. “Yeah, Chat really trusts Marinette to have his back,” she said quietly.

“Of course he does,” Tikki said as she emerged to nuzzle Marinette’s cheek. “He’s been coming to you for a listening ear, a gaming partner, a creative sounding board, and more. He’s come to you as a friend quite a lot, especially lately.” She flew back to look Marinette in the eye. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that your “hanging with my friend who needs a friend” nights have practically turned into one long cuddle sessions as soon as he comes through the door and doesn’t stop until he has to leave. Or that there are more nights in a month when he visits than not.”

“Tikki,” Marinette groaned as her face flamed. “You know that boy is just touch starved. He needs all the-- _ appropriate  _ affection he can get.” She hoped her emphasis on the word would stop the direction of this discussion.

“Doesn’t mean he couldn’t use some inappropriate affection from you,” Tikki said with a grin before shooting off toward her nest on top of Marinette’s bookcase. “I’ve seen how you look at him when he’s not looking at you,” she called over her shoulder.

“Tikki,” Marinette called as she chased after the little godling. “That’s not--” She tried again. “I wasn’t talking about that,” she protested.

“But it’s what you meant to ask about,” Tikki replied from atop the bookcase. Leaning out of her warm tangle of fabrics and peeking over the shelf she continued, “You want to know if you can start a romantic relationship with Chat without telling him the one really big secret that he absolutely needs know if you are to be truly intimate with him.”

That startled Marinette. “You  **_do_ ** think I should tell him,” she stated carefully.

“I didn’t say that,” Tikki’s eyes lost some of their twinkle. “I said that he should know your full identity if you are going to have a more personal relationship.” She rested her chin on her hands staring down at Marinette. “A romantic relationship brings added layers and complications to anyone involved,” she warned. “Not disclosing that you are Ladybug will only serve to muddy your communication, which is something that could drive a wedge between you two and is something our enemies  **will** exploit.” 

Marinette looked away from the kwami. She knew this of course, but it was so strange for Tikki to suddenly seem in favor of a reveal when she’d so often stressed the importance of keeping her superhero identity a secret.

“Chat and I communicate just fine,” she said, challenging Tikki’s last comment. “Just last week we were talking about the futures we want to build and we both agreed that a lone dwarf hamster is a sad dwarf hamster and that it would be totally irresponsible to not have two.” She looked back at Tikki. “I think Chat’s future and mine would mesh nicely.”

Tikki nodded before she spoke. “That’s true, but you haven’t been able to be totally honest about a lot of things you’ve discussed. With good reason,” she hurried to add. “I want to give you the benefit of my millennia of existence. Open and honest communication isn’t always easy, it can be painful at times even, but...Marinette. Communication is one of the most important factors in a relationship that grows and thrives, versus one based on lies and half truths that can only shrivel and die.” She gave Marinette a tiny smile. “And I only want the best for my bugs.”

Marinette stared at Tikki as the immortal embodiment of creation waggled her eyebrows and antennae.

“oh.” What else could she say? “Okay then.” She did an about face, and paced off toward the kitchen. “I guess that’s settled.”

“Is it?” Tikki asked as she snuggled back into her nest. 

“Yeah,” Marinette said heading back to make her tea. “If Chat wants to change our relation-” her breath caught, but she pressed on, “--our relationship to something a little more- well  _ more _ , then I’ll tell him about Ladybug.” She nodded even as she drew a shaky breath. “And if he doesn’t, I’ll stay just Marinette to him. Just his friend. Only a really good friend.” She frowned at the thought. “I don’t want to be just Marinette to him, but if he’s not ready or doesn’t want me I’ll have to be okay with it,” she told her box of tea as she took out the scoop to fill her infuser. Her mind raced along those lines as she waited for the leaves to steep.

“He might not want me, Tikki,” Marinette said as she walked past the book case to get to her workstation. “I mean he might not want me to be more than just a friend. After all,” she set the mug down, “--he’s not been as flirty with Ladybug lately. He’s still polite and charming, but he’s really backed off on the flirting.”

“Gee, Marinette, I wonder why that might be,” Tikki said dryly as she rushed to Marinette’s drink to snuggle up to the warmth. “He’s come a long way from when he was posing mid-fight and insisting you show up for roof top dinners you told him you couldn’t attend.”

Marinette smiled at her tiny friend. “You’re right about that, but that was way back at the beginning.” 

“I think Marinette crying to Chat about the guy that wouldn’t take “no” for an answer might have helped,” Tikki drawled.

Marinette couldn’t stop the giggle. “Yeah, I only had to tell him about it once and that nonsense stopped right away.” She grew pensive. 

“I don’t know Tikki,” she struggled to put her thoughts into any kind of logical order--the harassment and the playing stopped back then, but it still seemed like Chat and Ladybug were friends. They were really good friends, but very professional. Now she saw more of those sweet, real smiles when he visited Marinette than when he worked with Ladybug. True, his appreciation for Ladybug and trust in her had grown deeper. On the other hand, his smiles and hugs were only for Marinette these days. “What if he doen’t like Ladybug anymore? In a romantic way,” she added. “I know he loves Ladybug as his partner, but seven years is a long time to be holding on to a crush.”

Tikki just shook her head and nuzzled Marinette’s cheek. “Only one way to know for sure,” she said. “You’ll have to ask him.” Tikki did an aerial loop-the-loop that brought Marinette’s attention back from the middle distance of worry and over thinking. “Didn’t you want to work on that commission before we have to leave for patrol?” she asked sweetly.

“Oh, yeah, Tikki. Thanks.” She gave her kwami a kiss on her forehead. “Thanks for everything.”

***

Marinette awoke with a start. She looked around the small living room of her new apartment to figure out what had brought her out her cozy doze in front of the tv. Since she had just moved in her brain still had to recognize where she was before it could figure out what had been off enough to alert her. There! As expected, a soft knock of knuckles on glass. She let out a moan as she stretched. 

“My, my, who ever could that be,” she yawned as sarcastically as possible.

She stood, draped the lap blanket around her shoulders to keep in the warmth, and walked to the balcony door. As she unlocked it she looked out to see nothing but glowing green eyes and a bright white smile in the dim glow of her fairy lights. She returned the smile, delighted that her precautions for creating a Rescue Room had made it so that the heroes would be able to safely visit. 

“Good evening, Princess,” Chat said with a low bow as the door opened.

“Get in here, Chat." She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. "It’s too cold for bows," she grumbled as she strained to close the door.

"Well aren't you eager to get one of Paris's premier heroes through the door tonight?" he asked as he righted himself from the pull. He saw her struggling to get the big glass door completely closed and gently nudged her aside. With ease he slid the door into the frame and locked it. Turning to her like a cat that got the cream he wiggled his eye brows at her. “No thanks for saving the day, Princess?”

“I’m more eager to keep the cold air out, than to get you in,” she grumbled.

The young man pouted for a brief moment, but couldn’t hold back his need to smile at the woman in front of him. Marinette instantly grinned back, then schooled her face as she listened to his words.

“Ladybug told the group at our weekly briefing that you’d opened your home to us, should we need a place to detransform and recharge our kwami while on patrol,” he said while grabbing the hand nearest to him. “I wanted to thank you, personally, for such a kind and needed offer.” He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of her fingers. 

Marinette began to blush, something she hadn’t done in Chat’s presence in years. 

“I believe Ladybug only said that my very well hidden and screened in porch would be an excellent place to use  _ in case of emergency _ ,” she said as she squeezed the hand holding her own. “And that the minifridge and basket I have out there is available to any kwami or holder that actually needs it.” Her raised eyebrows clearly indicating that she knew he wasn’t speaking the whole truth.

He nodded while holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Marinette mourned the loss of contact, but tried to listen attentively to his words. 

“Yes, those are the  _ words  _ that Ladybug passed on,” he agreed, “But what I  _ heard  _ was more along the lines of the spirit of your words.” He tilted his head and fluttered his eyelashes at her. “Are you saying that you didn’t invite us over? That we aren’t welcome to visit as long as the porch lights are on? That you’re going to throw this poor stray out into the cold, dark night?”

“Ugh,you can turn the kitty eyes off,” she said with a chuckle as she used her hands to obscure his face. He caught her hands at the wrists and lowered them to his chest. “You know you are always welcome here,” she said with a huff. She wiggled a hand free to point a finger in his grinning face, “But you heroes are really only supposed to use my balcony in case of emergency. Like running out of foods to recharge your kwami, or needing to bandage an arm.” 

He looked guilty at that last remark. Their enemies now had weapons that could pierce the Miraculous armor. Which they’d found out only last month when Hawkmoth’s rapier had slashed his arm wide open.

“This is an emergency,” he said seriously.

Marinette hid her smile in her blanket as she asked, “Really? What emergency brings you to my humble abode?”

“It’s dark and cold outside?” 

She shook her head no.. 

“It’s been more than half a month since I last saw you?” 

Marinette didn’t bother to stop her eye-roll. He tried yet another angle. 

“I’m seriously deficient in both hot cocoa and cuddles?” His grin was almost comical and he waggled his eyebrows at her after this announcement. “You know that we haven’t been able to do preventative emotional support-”

“Treats and a movie with platonic hugging,” she supplied.

“--in over two weeks,” he continued as if she hadn’t interrupted. “My badness  _ and  _ sadness readings are getting to dangerous levels and my kwami has threatened to put hairballs in all of my shoes if I don’t get some time in with my friends.”

Marinette’s face dropped at that last word, but she quickly rallied. She and Chat had often found rather overly dramatic ways to ask for physical affection. It might be tight hugs after a difficult battle, sitting close while playing video games, or playing silly hand clapping games they found on Youtube, but when there was a necessity for some friendly interaction they found safe and silly ways to ask for what they needed.

“What?!” She made sure to gasp dramatically while clutching at nonexistent pearls, and his face broke into a smile. “Oh no! How could we let this happen?” She grabbed Chat’s hand and pulled him toward her small kitchen area. “We must remedy this situation immediately.”

She threw the blanket around his shoulders and watched with some amusement as he snuggled his face into the velvety fabric. She was switching on her electric kettle and pulling out mugs as large as soup bowls before he had time to blink. She pointed to a drawer and Chat immediately opened it to find a tray of silverware. He pulled out two spoons and handed them over.

Marinette busied herself with opening up packets of cocoa and digging out the containers of toppings, especially the micro-marshmallows, she knew Chat preferred. Chat passed the time looking through her cabinets and shelves, with her nodded permission of course. He even took a moment to peek in the fridge, getting familiar with his friend’s new kitchen layout.

“This is almost ready,” Marinette said as she replaced the kettle on its base while stirring the contents of one cup. “How do you feel about cocoa, cuddles, and Project Runway DVR?”

“First of all, I love me some Dupain-Cheng hot cocoa! Nothing beats the way you doctor up those ready made packets of chocolate. And cuddles? Love ‘em! I just can’t get enough Princess cuddles, ever. But...,” he visibly cringed, “could we do a different show?” He watched her face cloud over. “You get a little too ... enthusiastic over some of the designs and color choices,” he explained sheepishly. “You almost never agree with who wins--and your reasons behind that are all too sound--but I would like to continue hearing from both ears, Marinette. Can’t we watch something a little more--,” he was gesturing with one hand to come up with the right word but found that hand suddenly full of chocolatey goodness topped with whipped cream. He took in the sight of the fluffy cream, tiny white marshmallows, the pink and green sprinkles, along with the drizzle of caramel and smiled. “Cute.”

“You want to watch something cute?” Marinette clarified as she fixed up her own cup. They watched many, different shows together but not a lot of them could be considered cute. When he didn’t respond she looked over at him.

Chat had his nose a handbreadth above his drink and was breathing in huge lungfuls of the sweet scent. 

It reminded her of a scene out of a book she had read with her Papa when she was seven or eight. She remembered her Papa demonstrating poor, starving Charlie Bucket breathing in the chocolate scented air of the candy factory as if it alone could stave off his hunger. She’d felt so sorry for the little kid that wasn’t getting enough to eat! That book alone had been the spark for getting her parent’s bakery, and then others in their arrondissement, to donate their still good leftovers to the local food bank. And then upping their charitable giving during the colder months.

That scene with little Charlie, before he found the Golden Ticket, was probably what made her offer Chat food almost every time she saw him. She always felt a little sense of pride, and a win for Justice, when she could tempt him to a treat. Among the people she knew, only Adrien was possibly in starving Charlie’s hungry shoes as often as Chat.

Chuckling quietly she got behind the entranced hero and nudged him toward her tiny couch. She set her drink down on a side table and started rifling through the stack of movies Alya’s sisters had left on their last visit. They had done a movie marathon and she thought she remembered the book title among the DVDs they mentioned. She lifted it triumphantly from the stack and did her happy dance.

“What did you find?” Chat asked followed by a slurp then a quiet, “Oooh, ow.”

Marinette burst out laughing at the sight. His tongue was sticking out and he was using one hand to fan it.

“You know it’s piping hot when I hand it to you,” she said. “I even make sure to turn down the temperature so that it’s not going to scald you or permanently burn off your taste buds, but it  **is** still hot.” She shook her head. “This happens every time!”

“I knoooooooow,” he wailed. “But it’s always so good and I know it’s going to be the best ever so I have to try it as soon as I think it’s cooled a little.”

She laughed, popping the DVD in the player, and made her way back to him. He’d made himself comfortable, draping the fuzzy pink blanket across his knees, one side pulled back for her. They usually shared a blanket these days. She hurried back and sat next to her cuddle buddy. He gently placed the blanket across her lap then draped his arm behind her shoulders to rest along the back of the cushions. He tentatively sipped at his drink and found the place where the cream had cooled it enough to drink. He took several sips before looking up at her with a mustache made of cream and sprinkles.

“So what are we watching?” he asked as he discreetly licked the mustache from his top lip.

“Something perfect for a hot chocolate loving feline like yourself,” she replied as she grabbed the remote for the DVD player. “You have a little dot of cream on the tip of your nose,” she informed him as she took a sip of her own cocoa before placing it on the coffee table

He put his cup down and made an attempt to wipe it off.

“Did I get it?” he asked as the screen darkened and Marinette rested her head against his shoulder. His free arm curled around her shoulders.

She turned to face him better while pointing at her own nose, “Right about here.”

Chat purposefully pointed to a place opposite to where she was pointing.

“No,” she rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand, “it’s here.” She extended his index finger and very gently swiped it across the white fluff.

Chat looked at the sweet white mound then popped the finger into his mouth.

“Ew, Chaaaat,” Marinette groaned. “That’s so gross.”

“It’d be a sin to miss out on any of your special cocoa, Mari,” he said as he tried to boop her nose with the finger that had just been in his mouth. She fended it off, but wasn’t as successful in stopping the arm around her shoulders dropping down to tickle her side.

“Chat, stop!” she giggled. “I need to breathe!”

He stopped tickling her, taking the opportunity to finally boop her nose. She sat up from where she’d curled to protect herself. 

“So tell me,” he said as he grabbed his drink and took a much larger swallow of his sweet concoction. “What are we actually watching?”

“The ultimate in cute, candy, and chocolate,” she replied. “And a movie that actually isn’t too bad for an adaption of a book.” She looked up into his face and smiled. “Have you ever read or seen ‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’?”

He shook his head as he tried to lick off his mustache, again.

“Then you are in for a treat,” she declared as she wrapped her arms around Chat’s waist nestling her head closer to the center of his chest.

“Is this a holiday movie?” Chat asked somewhat confused even as he shifted to make Marinette more comfortable.

Marinette paused before replying. “It’s got a mysterious and magic man that no one ever sees, lots of candy, naughty children who get what’s coming to them, lots of very little people, and plenty of OSHA violations,” Marinette said thoughtfully. “It could probably qualify.”

Chat laughed and hearing the sound from just under her ear made Marinette unreasonably happy.

“Now, shush,” she said reaching above her head putting a finger to his lips. “You’ll miss the very important introduction.”

“Yes, ma’am. Shushing right now-,” he whispered around the finger barring his speaking. 

Unfortunately, the slick whipped cream along with the awkward angle made Marinette’s finger slip as he spoke. Her fingernail managed not to snag his lip but did jar against his teeth bouncing into his mouth. 

Without thinking she put her finger into her mouth and bit down to ease the pain in the nail.

At that instant both froze with the realization that there was something of an indirect kiss that just happened. They stared at each other for a mere moment. Red was already staining Chat Noir’s cheeks while Marinette’s eyes widened.

Marinette yelped and struggled to sit up, arms flailing to get upright she accidentally hit Chat a couple of times. Not knowing where to look, and feeling the heat rising in her cheeks she reached for her drink on the table. At the same time Chat yelped and pulled his arm close to his side locking it in place with his other hand. 

Neither one dared to look at the other even as the air between them warmed.

The movie started showing the intricate inner workings of a factory.

Chat cleared his throat and Marinette reluctantly looked in his direction. 

“So uh, Princess,” he tried to paste on his best smoulder, “how did I taste?”

Marinette’s hands flew to hide her face as it went red. “Chat!” she screeched.

His face immediately rivaled Tikki’s for color and they both turned their bodies away from each other. Both took sips from their respective mugs while struggling to maintain their distance on the small loveseat. They stared at the screen in silence. Neither one moved except to sip at their drinks.

Chat’s head hung low as he cleared his throat again.

“I’m sorry Marinette,” he began as he set his mug down then folded his hands in his lap. “It’s just that I kind of panicked when you looked at me-- like that. And I didn’t--I didn’t know what to do,” he looked over at her. She barely caught his blush out of the corner of her eye, she was having trouble looking him in the face. “So I did what I always do,” he gave a nervous chuckle, “and tried to make it into a joke.” He chuckled again, but it petered out almost as soon as it began. “But I didn’t really mean it as a joke, joke. I mean-- I did mean it as a joke to break the tension, but I did not mean it as a way of laughing at you or mocking you. Because I love yo-” Her raised eyebrows somehow made him slap a hand across his mouth. There was a whining sound just before he cleared his throat again. “I did kind of wonder if you’d like to try another… I mean not an indirect kiss, but something more purpose--”

This time he stopped talking when the finger was pressed to his lips.

“Chat,” Marinette leaned in toward this man she’d trusted and loved for years.

He looked up. She bit one side of her bottom lip before removing her finger. She used that hand to cradle his cheek as she leaned in close to him.

“I think you missed a little spot right here,” she said as her lips brushed the corner of his mouth.

It was brief, but it took less than a moment for Chat to brighten up. He looked into Marinette’s uncertain face pulling back from him and cupped her face with both hands, pressing his lips to hers.

“Wow,” Chat sighed as he pulled back from the kiss to rest his forehead against Marinette’s. “That was even better than I thought it would be.”

Marinette looked up at him unable to stop smiling. “Yeah, it--you’ve thought about kissing me?” She quirked her head. “Before tonight?”

Chat ducked into a hunch even as his smile grew. He nodded and added, “Yeah, um, for--for a long time, now.

Marinette was so stunned she blurted, “What took you so long?”

“Wait,” Chat looked as if his world had suddenly tipped sideways even as he straightened up. “You  _ wanted _ me to kiss you?” He grabbed her hands. “Before--before tonight?” It sounded like an accusation but was tinged with wonder.

It was Marinette’s turn to duck in embarrassment. She pulled a hand free and hid her eyes behind it. She was nodding while smiling enough to light all the streets of Paris even as she repeated his earlier words. “Yeah...for a long time now.”

Chat whooped in joy and swept Marinette into his arms. He peppered her cheeks and nose with kisses while she giggled, then stopped abruptly. 

“Marinette,” he gave her lips a quick peck, “would you,” a brief kiss, “my light,” another kiss, “my heart,” a longer kiss, “my love,” the longest kiss so far, “Would you make me the happiest man in the world and be my girlfriend?” Instead of kissing her lips he gave her a tender kiss on her forehead before he gently touched his own forehead to the spot. “Please?’ he breathed the word more than spoke it.

Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. Breaking a habit of seven years was harder than she thought it would be. 

“Is that, is that what you want?” she whispered. “What you really want?” Her hands cradled his face.

He nodded against her, not breaking any contact.

“I guess that’s going to depend on how you feel after what I have to say next.”

Chat moved back to be able to look her in the eye.

“I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he said seriously. “Unless you tell me that you are Hawkmoth or one of his minions, there is nothing I can imagine you could tell me to change that.”

Marinette smirked as she wrapped her arms loosely behind his neck. “Well then, if you’re sure?”

He nodded solemnly.

“Tikki, spots on!”

Marinette felt Tikkis’ magic cover her, but instead of the joy she usually felt during a transformation all she felt was dread. Nothing could take back her choice to reveal Ladybug. Marinette looked into Chat’s stunned face. His eyes roamed her face, but he didn’t move a muscle.

“Surprise?” Marinette said timidly. She waited another long moment while he stared. The silence was killing her. “Chat?”

He pulled her into a crushing hug. She heard a small sob.

“Chat!” she pushed back to look at him.

Tears flowed down his smiling face. “And to think,” he said as he ran his hand through her hair then cupped the side of her face, “I didn’t think I could love you any more than I did before you said that, but I was wrong.” He slowly caressed her cheek. “Oh My Lady, how is it possible to love you even more? So much more--more than just a few seconds ago!”

It took longer than she would have liked to admit, but suddenly the meaning of his words sank in. Her worst fears were put to rest. She had to pull him to her and kiss him soundly.

“I don’t know-- I can’t know what you’re feeling, Chaton,” she said as soon they broke their kiss. “But I want you to know that you’ve been in my thoughts constantly for a long time now.” She ran a hand through his hair, expertly maneuvering around the black cat ears. “You’ve fought by my side, seen me at my worst.” She took a deep breath, “You’ve been rejected by Ladybug many times.” 

She couldn’t help the eye roll at his huff. When Chat looked like he’d interrupt she put her finger across his lips only to have him kiss the tip. She smiled, but continued. This was something she’d thought about a lot and wanted to get it all out, while she could. 

“Still, you’ve supported me through everything.” She kissed him again. “Both sides of me,” another kiss. “All sides of me,” she kissed the parts of his face not covered by his mask. She nuzzled into his neck while whispering, “Thank you for loving me.”

Chat seemed to find that some kind of challenge. 

“But My Lady,” he stopped and gave her a look full of tenderness. “Marinette-” he kissed the shell of her ear, “My sweet Bugaboo-” he placed a kiss at her temple, “My dearest Marinette-” he whispered into her mouth.

“I like the sound of my name on your lips,” she confessed as she gazed into his green eyes. 

“I like the taste of you on my lips,” he said as he let his thumb lightly caress her mouth. 

This time Marinette didn’t try to hide her blush at his whispered words. He blushed in return.

“Marinette-” he beamed at her. “My Marinette,” he grabbed her hands to press a kiss along the line of her knuckles. He brought her hands close to his heart. “You’ve loved and supported me even when I’ve been less than-” he took a shuddery breath, “-less than honorable and frankly it makes me feel awful to think about how horrible I’ve been to you.” He slipped from the couch so that he was kneeling in front of her, still holding her hands. “How can you, my Marinette, my kind and selfless Lady, thank me for loving you when I’m the one that’s truly, utterly, deeply in your debt?”

“None of that, Chat.” 

She tried to raise him up from the floor, but he pulled back and hid his face against their clasped hands.

“I’m ashamed of my behavior toward you, dearest.” He turned his face away but still held her hands to his heart. “I’m so sorry, m’lady.”

“But-” Marinette wasn’t sure how to help him through the self-loathing that was clear in his voice, “That was so long ago?” She reached a hand to turn his face back toward her. “You corrected your behavior. You listened to me when I told you what I needed from my partner.” She gently stroked the side of his face. “You have become a better man, a man I can trust fully and love with all my heart.”

“Maybe you won’t be abel to fully trust me once you know who I am under this mask.” He caught her hand and kissed her palm.

“What do you mean?”

His eyes strayed to the floor, but he took a breath before looking back up at her and admitting, “You know me Marinette, and not just as Chat.”

She startled at his admission, but soon smiled down at him.

She ran both hands through his hair and ended holding his face toward her.“ Do you wanna tell me who you are?” She nuzzled his nose. “Show me which of the blond headed boys-” she kissed the tip of his nose, “--that I know--” she kissed his forehead, “-that could also be my knight-” she kissed one cheek, “-my prince-” she kissed the other cheek, “-my king?” She ended with a gentle brush of her lips to his.

Chat nodded, clearly under the spell of Marinette’s ministrations, but paused long enough to really think about his answer.

“I don’t think that you think very highly of the person under Plagg’s armor,” he said as he shook his head. 

Marinette sat back a little, still holding Chat’s face between her palms.

“Trust me enough when I say this,” she implored, “I Love you-  _ all  _ of you.” 

There was a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk on her lips when she added, “Unless you’re Hawkmoth.”

Laughter burst out of Chat and soon Marinette was joining in.

“Come on, Chaton--” she said as she pulled him up to the couch beside her, “-let me see the rest of your pretty face.”

Chat’s cheeks started to turn pink. He took a shaky breath in and out before he nodded in agreement. 

“Okay--okay,” he gulped and braced himself. “Plagg, claws in.” 

Marinette watched as the faint green glow of Chat’s magic peeled back to reveal the face that Marinette knew almost as well as her own. There was no way the this was real! Marinette reached her gloved hand out to trace the brows that she’d sketched ever since she was thirteen. She followed the brows down to the contour of his cheeks and gently brushed across his lips. Yes, there could be no doubt about it, she had been fighting along side of and totally making out with Adrien Agreste!

She covered her mouth with both hands to try to hold the laughter spilling out of her. It didn’t work. The laughter grew and her eyes closed as the ridiculousness of her situation fully dawned on her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as her laughter died away.

Adrien tried to get off the couch, but she pulled him tight as she giggled into his ear.

“Kitty we are-” she gasped for a breath, “we are the- the-- most  **_oblivious_ ** humans to ever human!” She tucked her face into his shoulder even as she continued to chortle.

“You can say that again!” a sarcastic voice squeaked from somewhere above them.

“Plagg!” Adrien’s voice was scolding. “That’s not nice.”

“I never said it was nice, Brie Brain,” he replied. “But it’s true!”

Marinette looked up into Adrien’s confused face.

“What- what do you mean by oblivious?” he asked.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in close.

“Chaton!” she planted a kiss on his mouth. “Adrien-” this kiss was slower, more languid. “We are oblivious idiots because I went from being in love with Adrien Agreste-” she gave him a quick peck, “-to being in love with Chat Noir,” she smiled at him. “And you-” a buss to his cheek, “-silly kitty-” she stopped to look him in the eye before planting a sweet kiss on his forehead, “-you fell in love with Ladybug-” he met her halfway for this kiss.

“And fell in love with Marinette?” he finished. She nodded and he gave a brief chuckle before he captured her lips again. “I should have realized that earlier” he said as he traced the bottom of her mask with his thumbs. “Much earlier-” he cradled the back of her head as he nuzzled her nose. “Come out, My Marinette. I need to kiss all of your beautiful face, again,” he begged.

How could she deny such a sweet request? She released Tikki and watched as Adrien’s face reflected his awe at the sight.

“Gummy Bear!” Plagg rushed over to Tikki. “The dolts have finally figured things out!”

“Grumpy Cheese Head,” she hugged her counterpart. “I’m very happy for them.” He scoffed, but she just nuzzled the side of his head. “Let’s leave them alone,” she stage whispered. “This way to the cheese, Garbage Gremlin!”

“Right behind you, Honeycomb!” Plagg chased Tikki as she zipped away to the kitchen.

Adrien watched them go. He turned back toward Marinette a sly grin forming on his face. “What’s this I hear about you being in love with me, m’lady?”

Marinette groaned and face planted into Adrien’s chest. He put his arms around her and shifted her on to his lap. She snuggled there for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

“I loved Adrien ever since he gave me a chance to realize that I shouldn’t assume I knew him by the company he kept,” she said quietly.

“Huh? When did I do that?”

“At that time-” she paused then continued, “-he may, or may not, have  _ loaned  _ me an umbrella that I definitely-- definitely do  **not** have safely stashed in my closet--in an acid free box-- with acid-free paper-- to preserve it.”

“You loved Adrien-- uh, you loved  **me** since my first day at Dupont?” She nodded into his shoulder.

“Why didn’t I know about this?”

“Because you are the blindest fool to walk the earth,” was shouted from the kitchen followed by Tikki’s shushing.

Adrien put a finger under Marinette’s chin tilt her face up to his. “Why didn’t you tell me you felt that way?” he asked.

“I tried!” Marinette’s huff of annoyance was quickly followed by her looking away. “You were just too… too... This.” She waved a hand indicating all of Adrien. “You were too kind-- and too nice-” she cut off as familiar red flooded her face. “You were too beautiful body and soul for me to talk to.”

He frowned as he thought back through the years. “But later, you had no problem talking to me,” he pointed out.

She nodded. “By then I realized that I’d been treating you like a thing to be won, not a person to know--” she framed his face with her hands, “- and to cherish.” She smiled at him. “I decided that from that moment on I would be your friend instead of your fangirl.” 

“Oh, my Marinette.” He put his hands over hers then turned to plant a kiss in each palm. He brought her hands down between them while smiling at her. His face suddenly clouded over and he face palmed, hard.

“What-? Why are you doing that, Chaton?’

“Because if I’d been a little smarter a lot sooner we could have been kissing as well as cuddling for all these years.

“Yeah,” Marinette said with a smirk.

“What do you say that we don’t waste any more time?” Adrien asked as he pulled her in for a quick hug. “Marinette Dupain-Ladybug-Cheng, will you be my girlfriend?”

Marinette’s smile could not have been bigger. 

“Yes!” she shouted then quickly covered her mouth. She tried again a little quieter. “Yes, I want to be your girlfriend.” Adrien leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed him back by his nose. “But I’ll only do this if you will be my boyfriend, Adrien -Chat Noir- Agreste.”

Adrien’s Cheshire grin spoke volumes. He thought it best to reply, “I would love nothing more.”

They had barely touched lips when a ruckus broke them apart.

“Not now Marzipan, there’s something I’ve been dying to say to Cheddar Head.” The godling flew so Adrien could see him and shouted, “I  **TOLD YOU** SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!”

The two looked at Plagg, then each other, and back to Plagg. Neither one knew who started the laughter, but both were laughing hard together in seconds. Once they calmed down, they rearranged themselves so that they could watch the movie, which they’d had to restart, and snuggle together. The cocoa cooled on the coffee table. The oompa-loompas sang their suspiciously specific songs about the naughty kids’ comeuppance. And Marinette cuddled with her Kitty on the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Peterqpan and GoLions123 for your help in beta'ing this monster!


End file.
